It's a Crush, Not an Obsession
by MechaGanon
Summary: A new girl, Erin, starts school at Balamb Garden and sees a guy named Squall, who she thinks she'll end up with. But Squall keeps ignoring her... and she wants to pass the Field Exam to stay with him... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Dun Dun Dun.


((A/N: So this is a story that I wrote for my friend… and she liked it and her friend liked it so I'm going to probably just continue on with this. Dunno when I'll get around to it, though. I do not own any of this... except Cameron. Erin owns Erin. Blah. R&R))

"It's just a little change, she said. You'll meet new friends soon, she said. How does that work out? This place is too big! Agh..." said a girl... walking up the steps to Balamb Garden. This garden is home to about 3000 students, who've come from all around the world to take the teachings and become a Seed, a special force in which to combat sorceresses.

The girl, Erin, walked up the steps to the garden slowly. This wouldn't be a small change... The place is so big, that she'll probably get lost more easily than her last school. There's also too many people. They'll probably be mean to her since she just transferred. "Maybe I'll just keep quiet," she said to herself, "just for a little while. Until someone talks to me."

Erin took out her pigtails, and her brown-red hair hit her neck. Her fox ears twitched as she got looks from everyone. Her tail wagged as she walked through the hallway. She was wearing what everyone else was wearing... the Balamb school uniform for girls; it was a blue long sleeved top and miniskirt, also blue. They also had poofy yellow ribbons. There were some special silver decorations as well. Guys just wore long sleeved blue jackets and pants.

"Heyyyyyy!" a girl was heard. Erin looked in the direction, and saw a short girl with brown hair curled to both sides of her head running to her. She caught up with her, but started gasping for breath. Erin just stood there, staring at her. Finally, the girl got up and said, "Hey... my name is... Selphie... I came to introduce you... to the garden and such."

"Oh... my name is Erin..." Erin said.

"Yeah, I know. Cid told me," Selphie said, regaining her spunkiness.

"Cid? Oh right, he's the headmaster, right?"

"Yeah. Wanna take a tour?" she asked.

Erin nodded, and Selphie took her hand and dragged her away.

She took Erin to the directory, and said, "Here's the directory. If you ever get lost for some reason, then just look at this." Erin nodded, and then Selphie took her behind the directory. She continued, "This is the elevator which can take up to the 2nd and 3rd floor. Classes are on the 2nd floor and the Headmaster's office is on the 3rd."

"Will I be in classes with you?" Erin asked.

Selphie shrugged, "Maybe! That'd be great if we were! We'd be able to disrupt Instructor Trepe together!" Selphie giggled.

Erin began laughing. Then she looked to the side and drew her attention towards a guy. He had brown hair that was a bit spiky. He had a scar and like everyone else wore the same old uniform. He however had his jacket unzipped. "Wh… who... is that...?"

"Oh... that's Squall... he's one of Trepe's favored students. You might get him in your classes, too," Selphie said.

"Really? Oh, I mean… cool... so wait, you know him?" Erin said, trying to act calm.

"Um... yeah... we've had a couple of classes together. He showed me around here when I first moved in from Trabia. So I guess we could be considered friends a bit..."

"Really? Oh, can you introduce me!" Erin said, jumping on Selphie, basically toppling over. Squall looked over at the girls, and then just walked away. Erin watched him leave and said, "He's leaving! He's leaving! Selphieee!"

"I'll introduce you later in class! Come on, let's keep going..." Selphie said, a bit annoyed of her obsession. She walked over to the left part of the hallway.

They came to the first break in the hallway. "Here's the infirmary," Selphie started, "which is run by Dr. Kadowaki... He basically runs the place, helping everyone. You'll see him if you get hurt during a mission or... just anytime, I guess..." Selphie started laughing.

"What kind of guy is he?"

"Well, he's strict, yeah. But he's a really good guy," Selphie said, smiling.

"Oh, really? I'll probably meet him sooner or later... I'm so clumsy," Erin said, laughing. Selphie started giggling, too.

"Okay, let's go on," Selphie said. They went on and then Selphie started jumping when they came to the next door. "This is the quad! This is where we have our presentations, and our garden festival!"

"When is it?" Erin asked.

"Um, I dunno... but I'm still taking people who want to join the committee. Want to join?" Selphie asked. Erin smiled and nodded. "Booyaka! That's great! Squall's a member, too!"

"HE IS?" Erin asked, jumping on her again.

"AHH!" Selphie screamed, as they fell down.

"Are you guys alright?" asked a woman, walking by. She was tall and wore glasses. She was wearing a different uniform, though, so she must have been a SeeD or something. She put her blonde hair behind her ears, showing her blue eyes. "Selphie... and this is the new student?"

"Yes," Erin said, getting up, "I am! My name is Erin!"

"Ah, yes... you'll be in my class. I'm Instructor Quistis Trepe," she said, chuckling a bit. "I think you'll fit in quite well... with Selphie."

"Haha... well, now I'm giving her a tour of the garden. So she's familiar with it. You can get lost easily if you don't remember the hallways... I know I was," Selphie said, standing next to Erin now.

Quistis nodded and then said, "Well, then. I'll see you both later." She smiled and walked off.

"So... is she a SeeD?" Erin asked, excited.

"Yeah, I'm taking the field exams for that soon... are you? What school did you even come from?"Selphie started asking. They began walking towards the next hallway.

Erin said, "Well... Actually, I came from Deling City. I was home schooled. They didn't want to send me to Galbadia, but I really wanted to go to a garden. They finally just moved and sent me here. It wasn't too bad. I kinda like it, too. Especially since... Squall..."

Selphie sighed, and they came up to the next hallway. "Here's the cafeteria... you get food here," she said, not enthused now. Erin nodded. Not much to say about a cafeteria.

They walked on and Selphie asked, "So are you taking the field exam?"

Erin shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't even done really anything with fighting... I might end up doing it." Selphie nodded. "When is it?"

"It'll be about a month..." Selphie said. They arrived at the dorms. "Here are the dorms, where you'll be sleeping. Unless your parents live in Balamb."

"No... They're back in Deling," Erin stated.

"Oh, I see... Well time to go," Selphie said, trying to hurry before Erin brought up Squall.

"Does Squall stay in the dorms?" Erin asked. Selphie sighed, and basically ran into a bench. "Are you okay?" Erin asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine... yeah, Squall lives in the dorms, too," Selphie said, getting up.

Erin started freaking out, but saw how annoyed Selphie was. "I'm sorry, I'll stop... or try..." she said, chuckling a bit, smiling. Selphie giggled a bit and they went on walking. Selphie became a tad quieter. If she said anything, who knows when Squall would come up.

They came up to the next hallway, and Selphie explained, "Here's the garage for the garden's cars. We take these out for driving for the field exams and such. They have some pretty nice cars, too."

"Oh really? That's cool. We have a few cars back at Deling," Erin said.

"Hm. Well, let's keep going. There's not much more left!" Selphie said, a little happier. Erin smiled as they walked on. They came up to the green hallway, and Selphie said, giggling, "This is the Training Area. It's the only facility opened at night. So if you're ever bored at night, you can come here and fight a few monsters."

"Monsters!" Erin said, screeching. "What kind of monsters!"

"Hey, chill! They're not that harmful! Except the T-Rexaur... but they're rare to encounter in there. Let's just keep going," Selphie said, walking away. Erin followed, still a bit freaked out by the fact that they keep monsters in a school like this. Well, it's a highly respected school, so they have to have good protection.

"And here's the last stop!" Selphie said, as they quickly arrived at the last hallway. She continued, "This is the library! You can read up on anything here... well I guess you knew that. They even have the latest of Occult Fan! I love this place. It's so much better than Trabia. The library, I mean... I miss Trabia," Selphie said, a bit depressed now.

"Trabia... is that where you went before?" Erin asked. Selphie nodded.

"But it's alright... I'm getting the hang of it around here," Selphie said, and then walked off, but said, "So I'll see you around, okay?"

"Wait! I want to go into the Training Area!" Erin said, following her.

Selphie blinked, "What, you want me to come with?"  
"No... I need a weapon..." Erin said, looking to the ground a bit.

"Well... go to Balamb and get some a weapon then," Selphie said.

"Wait... am I allowed to leave?" Erin asked, confused. Selphie nodded and then waved. Erin waved back and watched her leave. She sighed and began walking towards the exit.

As she walked out of Balamb Garden, she saw a car ride off. "Oh man, I wish I had my car here..." Erin said, sadly walking onto the road, going to Balamb. She didn't know how far it was, but she knew that she had to follow the road down there. She looked at her watch and it was well past noon. The walk there, finding a weapon, and the walk back will probably make her back after curfew... and then she'll get in trouble.

She wasn't too far until a car pulled up to her, and the man inside asked, "Need a ride?"

She looked up and saw Squall. She immediately nodded and Squall told her to jump in. She got in the passenger's seat and then Squall started to talk, "So... you're the new student, hm?" Erin nodded, too preoccupied to say anything. Squall looked at her, and just kinda shook her off. "Um, yeah..."

"My name's Erin!" Erin said, bluntly.

Squall looked at her and gave her a weird look, and just said, "Whatever..." Erin frowned and then looked away for a bit. But she couldn't bear like not looking at him. But she tried to. She looked around the car, and then said, "So is this garden's?" Squall just nodded. Erin looked down, a bit blushing. "So why are you heading towards Balamb?" Erin asked.

"Gonna find Zell," he said.

"Who's Zell?" Erin asked.

"An accomplice, I guess you could say..."

"He's not a friend?"

"Whatever," Squall said, obviously annoyed now.

"I'm sorry... I guess I was getting too far into your business..." Erin said, trying to quiet down.

"Whatever," Squall repeated.

Erin finally just shut up. And for some reason, the car ride seemed somewhat shorter once she did. Or maybe it was just that they finally just got there anyways. Squall jumped out of the car and asked, "Are you going to need a ride back?"

"Y-yeah," Erin said, getting out, as well. Squall nodded and told her to get back as soon as possible.

She walked off to explore Balamb. It wasn't such a bad town. A little small, but living in Deling City your whole life can make you think that. She walked around and found a weapon shop. Hm, she'll stop on by after she gets a better look around the town. She went down the path.

The path began to spiral or something, but she found the huge Balamb hotel. "No matter how long I'll be here... I'll still miss Deling... or maybe not. Probably just my car... and I was about to get my license, too..." Erin said, staring up at the hotel. She decided to walk onwards.

She came to the dock. She saw the ocean and stared in awe. As much as Deling has, it doesn't have sunlight and an ocean view like this. "Wouldn't it be great if Squall and I could sit here... watching the sun set beyond the ocean... soo romantic..." she said, beginning to swoon. SHe almost fell over except for the fact that a dog barked at her. She looked over and saw a little puppy, about maybe 6 months old. It had no collar or anything. "Aww... puppy!" she said, picking it up. The puppy looked sad. It wasn't wagging its tail and it was sort of whining. "What's wrong, puppy? Did someone abandon you?" she asked.

"Are you... talking to a dog?"

She turned around, and saw Squall. She looked at the dog, which seemed to be a bit happier. A blonde haired kid stepped out from behind her, and she said, "Um... I... found it... I... umm..."

"No collar?" the other man asked. He walked over and started petting it.

"Zell..." Squall said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, maybe we can take him in? We'll put out posters and such, but if no one claims him... we can keep him," Zell said, "since you can't have pets in the dorms."

"Really? Oh thank you... Zell?" she said. Zell nodded. Erin was happy now, and she looked at Squall, who looked annoyed. He kind of always does...

"Can we just go?" Squall asked. Erin looked at him with puppy eyes, as Zell took the puppy to his house.

"But... I haven't got what I came for! You didn't take that long! You told me to be back as soon as possible! I was just checking out the town," Erin said, complaining.

Squall sighed, "And what is it that you need?"

"Weapons!" she said, "I've told you!"

Squall looked at her, and then said, "No, you didn't. You told me your name."

Erin blinked at those words, and then remembered that she did. "Oh... well, I need some weapons," she said, smiling a bit. She started to blush, now that she totally made a fool of herself in front of Squall.

"Where do you think you're gonna get one?" Squall asked.

"The weapon shop?" Erin said, like she knew something.

"They only upgrade weapons," Squall said. Erin sighed. "So it looks like you're not getting anything. Erin fell down on her knees.

"Actually," said Zell, walking in with two daggers, "you can have these..."

Erin took them quickly and looked at him, basically in love with him, "Thank you, Zell! Oh, wow! They're light. How can I thank you?"

"It's alright. I have a bunch of stuff like that at my house, anyways." Zell said, laughing a bit.

Squall said, "Whatever, can we just go now?" Erin nodded.

Zell said, "Hah, well, I'll catch you later in class. By, guys."

He walked off to his house again. Squall looked at Erin, and just shook his head as he walked away, back to the car. Erin looked down, a bit sad, but followed him.

The ride home was even more depressing than getting there and all that jazz that had happened. Squall said nothing, and Erin was too sad to say anything. Even just to ask him a question, but she already felt like she was annoying. She didn't want to start anything else tonight. And for some reason, the ride home also felt like it was shorter... because they arrived at the garden in like a half hour, which is what it felt like getting there.

Squall parked the car in the garage, and got out of the car without saying anything. Erin got out also, and quickly said, "Squall, I'm sorry! Sorry if I'm being annoying to you... I know I just met you but..."

"Whatever," he said, walking off. Erin watched as he left, and then looked down.

* * *

It was about 5 hours later that Erin decided to do something. Ever since Squall walked off, she was lying in her bed, but now she's got it! She went to get those weapons so she could go into the training ground... well, now she should go do it! It's opened at night, so that's good. And maybe if she does some battles, she'll get strong enough, and Squall won't be so mean to her.

She got up and changed into some of her normal clothes. She wore a pink miniskirt and a yellow tank top, and just let her hair out. No more pig tails. She also wore some pink flip flops. She put her daggers by her side and walked off towards the training center.

The hallways were quiet, but at ten o clock, they probably would be. She walked on through, her sandals creating loud noises which seemed to echo throughout the garden. Maybe she was the only one up. Oh well, she wasn't about to let that make her go back to bed. She's going to engage in a couple of battles, and then she'll go in for the night.

She walked into an area which held two enormous, steel gates. There was fencing and behind them, was plant life. She stared wide-eyed for awhile, in awe of it. She didn't expect this. It was basically the wild... so what monsters would she see in here? She's never been in the wilderness to know what kind of monsters are out there!

"Okay... let's just go," Erin told herself. She took the right door, and saw some wooden planks connecting to some island like platforms. There was water in this area. The island like platform had a tree on it, and so Erin walked over to it and sat under it. "I'll just sit here and wait for some monsters to pop out... yeah. And I'll be ready for them," she said, optimistically.

She felt a slight vibration in the ground. Erin looked at the ripples in the water. She looked to both sides of her, but saw nothing. What's going on? Is it just Garden then?

She sighed and stood up. She stretched out and then started to walk over the other board, connected to another part of the training ground. There was a room, but it was blocked off. Guess she can't go in there. She just kept walking around. It really wasn't as big as she thought it was. From the outside, it looked huge but once inside, it wasn't that big. Then again, Balamb Garden is a huge place, too... but it isn't that big once inside.

She felt the vibrations some more. She looked around to see where it was, and then turned around. She was face to face with a very tall, red dinosaur. "Is... this... the T...Rexaur...?" Erin asked herself. The dinosaur grunted. She stayed still for a second, and said softly, "Maybe it's like _Jurassic Park_... He won't see me if I don't move..."

The dinosaur bent down near Erin and roared, very loud. Erin blew over, freaking out and landing on her butt. Erin stood up and yelled, "That was mean!" The dinosaur roared again. Erin pulled out her daggers, and said, "Fine then... you'll be my first monster!" She ran up to it, and once she was close enough it grumbled.

Erin screamed and started running away. The dinosaur followed. She went around the huge tree trunk that was lying on the ground and found the other door. She hurried up and jumped out to safety... but the T-Rexaur ran out as well. Erin forgot to close the door! Erin screeched, as the dinosaur walked closer to her.

Squall jumped out, and slashed the dinosaur down. Of course, it was a fierce beast, so it won't go down so easily. Squall said, "Get up... why don't you fight?"

"It's scary!" Erin shouted, getting up. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Squall said, putting his sword up. Erin looked at him, dreamily. He was standing up for her, and better yet, he was wearing his casual clothing, which was so much better than seeing him in his uniform. He wore leather jacket and pants, with two belts. The jacket had fur up on the collar. He wore the same white shirt underneath, too, and a necklace.

Squall attacked the dinosaur again. Erin watched him, stunned by his performance. Squall shouted at her, "Are you going to help!"

Erin looked at him, and nodded. She ran at the dinosaur and jump up, slicing at the dinosaur. The dinosaur let out a roar. Erin ducked down, afraid. Squall rolled his eyes. Erin got up and slashed at it again, this time using one of the daggers to stab into its neck. The T-Rexaur shouted out in pain, but fell down. "Yay!" Erin said, jumping up and down, "We beat it!"

"Whatever. You caused enough, trouble. Don't you think you should go to bed now?" Squall asked, walking away. Erin watched him go, and was quickly saddened.

"What'd I do...?" she asked herself.

* * *

The next month was full of battles and exams, all readying the students for the major field exam, soon. Erin had signed up... hoping that Squall would see he fighting skills, which had improved immensely. She was even able to take down one of those T-Rexuars out by herself.

All the students were anxious to see how the SeeD exam would be this year. Where they'll be, what to do... It was always a mystery until you're in the mission room. But there is still so much tension around the Garden. And once a rumor is started, it doesn't take long for it to fly around. So many rumors about the missions and such. By now, Cid just lets them fly, instead of putting them down.

Erin never talked to Squall about her incident, or never really talked at all to him. Or about him. Selphie got annoyed quickly. But Erin would always just stare and wish that he would talk to her. One time when Erin was staring, Selphie told her that he never talks. Erin stopped staring. And then there's the classes, which Quistis usually has Erin's attention, but there's the odd day where Erin is staring at Squall. Quistis politely asks, "Erin, do I need to bring Squall up here to the front of the room for you?" Erin blushes, shakes her head, and starts taking notes. Ever since that day, Erin has been so bugged.

But then the field exam came around. Erin vowed that she would get on the same team as Squall. And there are only a few more hours until she sees whose team she was on.

"Selphieee, when do we find out?" Erin asked, complaining. She was lying on the floor of Selphie's dorm.

Selphie, sitting on her bed, sighed, and said, "The field exam is at, like, 4:30. We get ready at 4. We'll find out then. Wouldn't it be cool if we get on the same team?"

Erin smiled, "Yeah, it would."

_Well_, Erin thought, _it'd be cooler if I was on Squall's team_.

"Anything we can do to, like, speed up time?" Erin asked, bored out of her mind. Selphie shrugged her shoulders. Erin sighed, "I'm so bored... let's, like, go somewhere..."

"We can go to the cafeteria for some food," Selphie said.

Erin jumped up, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Selphie giggled and stood up and walked out, Erin following close behind. Selphie took her time walking to the cafeteria, only because it wasn't that far away.

As they walked in, they witnessed Zell stuffing his face full of hot dogs. Erin grimaced and just walked past him. Selphie just giggled and they got in line.

"Zell sure does like those hot dogs..." Erin said, grossed out.

"Everyone here does, actually. It's rare to get them," Selphie said, giggling some more.

"Wanna know what I heard?" said a kid, that Selphie and Erin overheard talking. They began to eavesdrop. "I heard that the field exam was going to be held at Dollet."

"Really?" asked a girl.

"Yeah, I have a SeeD friend who told me," the first kid said.

"Too bad none of us are taking that exam," said the girl again. The first kid sighed.

"Well, if we were, we'd have an advantage," said one other kid. They all laughed as they ordered their food.

"Dollet? Why Dollet?" Erin asked. Selphie shrugged. Erin pouted. They got to the counter and ordered their food and then sat down at a table. They started to eat and after a couple of minutes, the intercom came on.

"Hello students. This is Headmaster Cid. I would like all who are participating in the SeeD Field Exam to head over to the directory. Again, I would like all the students participating in the SeeD Field Exam to head over to the directory. Thank you."

Erin stared at Selphie. "I... thought you said we had a couple of hours?"

"Maybe they wanna start up early," Selphie said, shrugging. She got up and said, "Let's go." Erin nodded and they walked out of the cafeteria.

They walked to the directory where they saw some other students. Erin couldn't find Squall.

"Ah... are you two Selphie and Erin?" said a woman, walking up to them. She looked Chinese and she wore a SeeD outfit.

"Yes..." Selphie said, nodding.

"You both are assigned to Team A with Cameron. You are to hurry to Balamb and get within the transport to take you to Dollet. You'll be briefed there," she said. Selphie nodded. Erin groaned. No Squall.

"We get a car, right?" Selphie asked. The woman nodded and then started calling other names for Squad B. Erin looked at Selphie and then looked for that Cameron guy.

After Erin had found him they walked to the Parking Lot to leave. Selphie insisted that she drove. Erin sat there in the car, bored, in the back seat. Cameron was the same. Erin mumbled, "I hope we get to do some of the fun stuff..."

Selphie giggled as the car exited Balamb Garden and drove out onto the road. Selphie turned on the radio and _Lips of an Angel_ came on, by Hinder. Erin smiled, "I like this song." Selphie looked in the mirror and saw Erin. She giggled a bit more.

"So... What are you going to do if you become a SeeD?" Selphie asked Erin. She shrugged.

"Well, I'll probably stay here... do missions. But if I fail this and I don't become a SeeD... I'm going to be sent home," Erin said, starting to frown.

"Oh... why?"

"Because I was given one chance to get out of Deling and if I screw it up, I'm back home. When I came here I didn't even know how to fight well, and now I'm out on this... mission," Erin said, looking out the window. By this time, Balamb was in view.

"Well, I'm sure that's how it is with a lot of Garden's students. I didn't know how to fight well. They gave me a sword but I liked the nunchaku a lot better," Selphie said. Erin nodded slightly.

"Well... I just want to get this over with," Erin said.

Selphie nodded and she entered the city of Balamb. She drove the car through the road, past the residents, past the hotel... and finally to the dock. There were a couple of ships there. Selphie parked and the three of them got out. Selphie stretched and then said, "I guess it's time to go!" Erin nodded and smiled. It was her time to shine... maybe now she'll become a SeeD and then Squall will definitely notice her.

They entered the ship and a SeeD member was in there. She smiled and said, "Squad A?"

Selphie nodded, and they all sat down. The transport began moving to its destination. The SeeD began to explain the mission, "Alright... Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops.

"That's the current status. Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. However, Squad A is to support Squad B at all costs. You will probably not do much fighting, but you will secure the area in case others come out. Squad B will go out and fight.

"Now, the order to withdraw takes priority over any other order. You, Squad A, will have the duty of finding Squad B, C, and D to notify of the order when it comes time. Do any of you have a question about the mission?"

Erin stared blankly, and then asked, "Um... can you summarize that up? Sorry..."

"It's alright. As long as you know what you're doing, I'll do whatever I can to help. Now, basically what Squad A is doing is covering up on Squad B until Squad B goes to Squad C's area and on. If there are any soldiers from the Galbadia Army after they go on, you will have to destroy them. Also, the order to withdraw takes priority, so once the order comes out, you will have to go out and find the other squads to tell them. Did you get that this time?" she asked.

Erin nodded, "Yeah... I think I do..."

"Booyaka! Let's get rolling!" Selphie said, as the transport rammed into the Dollet Beach, pushing everyone to the side.

"Ugh!" Erin said, getting up. She continued, "That hurt..." Selphie giggled and jumped out. Erin followed her and then so did Cameron. The SeeD had wished them good luck, and then the transport shut.

They ran over to the stairs. "I don't know where Squad B is, so we'll just wait here and ask," Selphie said.

"Squall..." Erin said, seeing Squall with Zell and another man, wearing a silver trench coat and had orange hair. He had a scar in the same place as Squall's. Selphie sighed. "Maybe their Squad B!" Erin said. Selphie shrugged and Erin ran over to Squall, and asked, "Are you Squad B?"

Squall looked at her and then nodded slowly, "You're... here?"

Erin nodded, her tail wagging. Squall sighed, as the other man laughed. "What, is this your girlfriend?"

Erin pouted and Squall said, "Whatever..."

"Let's go," the orange-haired man said, as he walked up the stairs. Zell followed and then Squall followed, looking back at Erin for a moment. Erin watched him leave. Selphie walked passed her, Cameron following. Erin shook her head, and then followed them.

"So... we just wait here? What a lame exam if only one team beats these soldiers up," Erin said, throwing her daggers up in the air, trying to catch them.

"But it's Squall beating them up. Isn't that great?" Selphie said, teasing Erin. Erin tried catching a dagger but hearing Squall's name, she fumbled and didn't catch it. She got cut. Selphie ran to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Erin said, wiping the blood on her shirt. Then she sighed and said, "So we probably... don't fight at all. I mean, Team B's captain looked pretty tough."

"Seifer? Yeah, he gave Squall that scar. Squall gave Seifer a scar back. They're equally strong, I guess," Selphie said.

Erin said under her breath, "Squall's better..."

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Erin fell down on her butt, sitting down, "When do we do something... exciting?"

"Xu?" Cameron said, looking at the Chinese SeeD walking over by them. Erin didn't look.

"Shoe? What are you talking about...?" Erin asked.

The SeeD stood before them and nodded, "Yeah... Alright, Squad A, one of you must go and tell the other Squad's to withdraw... something else is happening."

Erin looked up. She then jumped up and said, "Can I do it?"

Selphie frowned, "No, I wanna go!"

Xu looked at the two, and then said, "Um... I guess both of you could go... but be careful. We are withdrawing at 1900 hours, and meet at the shore. Hurry up."

Selphie nodded and ran up into town. Erin smiled and followed. Cameron shook his head and walked away.

Through the roads of Dollet, the two first arrived at a Bar, where Squad C was. Selphie ran up to them and said, "Squad C?" A man nodded and then Selphie continued, "We are to withdraw at the shore at 1900 hours. Immediately!" The man nodded and the three ran back. Erin smiled and then started to run up the road more. Selphie followed.

A bit later they found Squad D and told them to withdraw and then they came to the town square. Selphie was quiet for a bit, and then said, "How far did Squad B go?" Erin shrugged and looked up at the tower in the distance. Selphie looked up there, too.

"Maybe they're up there?" Erin asked. Selphie shrugged, and began to run. Erin ran after her. They ran up the road into the mountains. Soon, Selphie was able to see two heads poking up.

"Squad B!"

The two heads turned around. Selphie jumped up on the rock and then Erin came, too. She pushed her over and said, "Hurry up!" Selphie fell down and rolled onto the ground. Squall and Zell just watched her. Erin jumped down after her. Squall looked at Erin, and sighed.

Selphie got up and then said, "I'm... a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?" Squall looked down to the entrance of the tower. Selphie peered over.

"One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" they heard Seifer say, and then ran into the tower. Selphie sighed.

Erin was staring at Squall, and her ears twitched. Squall's eyebrow rose and asked, "...Why don't you just take those off?"

Erin felt her ears, and said, "These? Well, then I wouldn't be able to hear, silly." She poked Squall's fuzzy. Selphie sighed.

Zell said, "Are we going to go?" Squall nodded and then jumped off the ledge. Zell's eyes widened. Selphie shrugged and followed. Erin jumped soon after. Zell shook his head and then jumped, too. Then they all entered the tower, and that's when the elevator came back.

Selphie looked up, "Sure is big..."

"Let's get going!" Erin said, boarding the elevator. Selphie nodded and she got on, too. Squall and Zell also boarded. As the elevator went up, Erin continued to stare and talk with Squall. Squall didn't seem that annoyed, though.

As they reached the top, they all saw a Galbadian commander messing with the satellite. "What do you think you're doing?" Squall asked.

The soldier turned around, and said "Huhhhh? Likewise, mister! What do you think you're doing?" He looked at them and then asked, "H-hey! What happened to all the soldiers down below?" He shouted out, "Wedge! Take care of these twerps!" Then he looked around, "W... Wedge?" He stood there for a second, and then started to walk away saying, "I... ah... Well... ah... I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my..."

Seifer came up on the elevator and said, "Sorry to crash the party."

"What are you doing!" the soldier asked.

"Just shut up!" Seifer said, striking the soldier.

The soldier got up and pulled out his gun, shooting at the kids. They all jumped out of the way, except Erin who got a minor wound on her leg. Squall asked her, "Are you alright?"  
"I... think I'll manage," Erin said, smiling.

Another soldier appeared and pulled out a sword. Squall pulled out his sword and went out to fight with Seifer. Zell joined them. Erin just watched in amazement of how they moved. She would never be able to fight like that. They would all definitely become SeeDs... while Erin is sent back to Deling.

Soon, the soldiers lay there, defeated.

Selphie jumped up to Seifer, "Squad B captain? S'cuse me! I have new orders! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!"

Seifer said, "Withdraw? There are still enemies around!"

"I know, but I'm just a messenger."

Squall walked over and said, "An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel."

Seifer sighed, and then asked, "What time d'you say?"

Selphie sighed and said, "Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!

"1900 hours...We only have 30 minutes! You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!"

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Selphie yelled, as Seifer went down the elevator. She sighed.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Zell asked, a little angry.

Squall sighed, "Why don't you ask him."

Erin got up and walked to the group. Squall looked at everyone and then said, "Let's go." The elevator arrived for them to go down. They all boarded it to make their escape.

Once they were at the bottom of the tower they walked out and Erin said, "So, I guess it's time to go..." Squall nodded, as they began to walk away. Suddenly a gigantic robot jumped down. Erin screeched and fell down.

Selphie helped her up and shouted to everyone, "Just run!"

And so they all ran down the road... over a bridge, down a hill, through the town and finally down at the beach. They all began to board the transport which was leaving just as they arrived. Everyone could see Quistis up at the turret, shooting the robot down, allowing Squall to jump into the transport and make his escape.

* * *

Once the ship arrived back at Balamb, Erin, Selphie, Squall, Zell, and Quistis walked out of the transport. Quistis looked at them all, smiling, and said "Good job! Now just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Okay, dismissed!"

The small group walked over a bit and saw Seifer driving away in a car. Zell shouted out, "Hey! Ugh! He took the car..."

Selphie said, "We got a car, too, don't worry."

"Haha... that other kid didn't take it?" Erin asked as they walked up to the car. All four of them took their seats within the car and drove back to garden.

"Well, we're back," Erin said, driving the car into the parking lot. She almost killed everyone in that car ride, but no details will be said.

Squall exited the car, and then Zell did, and said, "So I guess we just wait for the results, huh?" Squall nodded as they all headed for 2nd floor, where they were all waiting.

As they walked in, a man with robes and a hat walked in after them and called out, "Cameron." The guy who was on Selphie and Erin's team stepped forward and proceeded towards the 3rd floor. Then the man called out, "Selphie." Selphie jumped up, hugged Erin, and then walked to the elevator. He called out, "Zell" and Zell jumped up, screaming. He walked over and then the man called, "Squall" Squall began walking and Erin watched him go. Then the man in the hat walked away. Erin watched Squall go as she sat there, not becoming a SeeD. Squall looked back at her, but then continued to walk. Erin looked down, tears in her eyes.

After the elevator came back down, Erin took it and just walked out of the garden. She began to walk down the road. Within a couple of days, she'd be on the train back to Deling, and she'd have no say in it whatsoever. After all that training... after all that time of trying to get Squall to like her. Wasted. And now she has to go back and probably never see him again.

A while later, a car came up, but Erin didn't look up at it. Soon she heard, "Need a ride?"

She stopped and stood there for a second. She looked up and saw Squall. She nodded slowly, sniffling. Her tail began wagging. She got into the car and wiped away her tears. Squall said, "I'm... sorry you didn't make it."

"It's okay... congratulations," Erin said.

"What's going to happen now?" Squall asked.

Erin was quiet for a second, and said, "I have to go back to Deling. It was either I become a SeeD or Deling."

Squall nodded, "Ah..." He drove and they finally got to Balamb. He drove all the way down to the dock. By now, the transports were all out. Erin jumped out of the car, and looked over to the spot where she saw the puppy. She looked out at sea, and saw the sun setting. She sat down on the dock, and just watched the sunset.

Squall came over, and then sat right next to her. He saw he shirt with blood on it. He asked, "What happened here?"

Erin looked down, and then said, "Oh... nothing... I cut my hand a little bit earlier..." She lifted her hand, which was all read.

Squall frowned and then pulled off a piece of her ribbon and tied it around the wound and said, "It's going to get infected..."

Erin smiled a bit and said, "Thanks..." She looked over at the sun, setting. She laid her head on Squall's shoulder. He looked down at her, but then smiled a bit. The two sat there, watching the sunset. And they watched the whole sunset. Just like Erin had wanted to, before. And then, the two fell asleep together in the town...


End file.
